


Awaken

by ScullyGolightly



Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: Anal, F/F, Nipple Clamps, One Shot, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScullyGolightly/pseuds/ScullyGolightly
Summary: Stella and Scully having down and dirty morning sex
Relationships: Stella Gibson & Dana Scully, Stella Gibson/Dana Scully
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Awaken

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some pure unadulterated smut that I had to get out of my head.

Scully was awakened early in the morning by Stella’s thigh being pushed between her legs and her breast being fondled from behind. They were both naked after a full night of lovemaking, only having slept a few hours since their last dance between the sheets. Stella was still ravenous, though, and so was Scully which was evident by her hips beginning to grind solidly against Stella’s thigh. She hummed low from the back of her throat as she was pulled from her slumber, and shuddered when Stella’s tongue made contact with a hot lick between her shoulder blades. 

Stella growled her approval, feeling the plane of her upper thigh against Scully’s lips become slick with her lover’s desire. There was a beauty to waking someone up with sex, and Scully was the most responsive partner she had ever had—she came alive under her touch, making Stella feel powerful, like she held the reins to Scully’s passion. 

Stella took the responsibility of this role seriously, not wanting to cross the fine line of dominance into possession. She would dominate her while letting Scully have control over the level of possession she felt. But it was never explicitly set up this way, Stella had a way of establishing these parameters as they went, the dynamics falling naturally into place. It brought a certain amount of intrigue into their sex play—Stella had the freedom to experiment which, in turn, would build up Scully’s trustful wantonness.

She pulled away quickly so Scully would feel an abrupt loss of contact, and Scully thrust her pelvis into nothing, groaning her sleepy disappointment. Stella took the pillow and folded it, placing it between Scully’s legs where her thigh had been. Scully immediately knew the purpose of this and continued the rhythmic movement of her hips, humping the soft, pillowy mound. She could feel Stella doing something behind her but she knew she kept a watchful eye so she sped up her thrusts and whimpered, wanting Stella to hear her need. A light slap on her ass told her that her enthusiasm was appreciated, and Scully bit her lip, trapping a proud grin in her teeth. Scully’s breath hitched when she felt the head of a dildo poke her lower back, and she let it out in a sensuous, breathy sigh. 

“Do you feel me?” Stella said with calm precision. 

“Yesss,” hissed Scully.

“I’m going to fuck you in the arse with this.”

The words alone set Scully off and she babbled as she spiritedly humped the pillow, “Oh god, yes, Stella, please. I want it. I want it so bad.” There was another sudden absence between her legs as Stella yanked the pillow from her before repositioning it under Scully’s lower belly, making her ass come up in a peak, angled perfectly, open and vulnerable to whatever Stella desired.

Then Stella’s fingers were in her pussy. “Mmm, look at that. I don’t need any lubricant. You’re so fucking wet.”

Scully felt the slick tip press up against the taut skin of her taint, and she tried to push back but couldn’t from the locus of her submission. Stella was in charge of the speed and the pressure and how much of the toy she would take in. Scully was left prone and supine but not powerless—how much of her trust in the other woman she chose to engage would affect the intensity of her climax. Only Scully had the power to fully let herself go, to completely give into the full extent of her partner’s eroticism.

Stella slowly pushed in the cock coated with Scully’s pussy juices, watching it with hedonistic delight, holding back her own desire to enter her lover in one fell swoop. “I can feel how tight you are,” she growled, and Scully whined and begged, “More.”

Stella gripped her hard by the hips, but still moved deliberate and unhurried. “I love watching my cock disappear inside you.” She laid a stinging slap on her and roughly squeezed the fleshy roundness of her ass cheek. Several whimpers floated past Scully’s lips as Stella repeated this methodical action: push—slap—squeeze, push—slap—squeeze, push—slap—squeeze.

Once the entire length of the dildo was buried inside Scully's shapely bottom, she draped herself over her back, slowly pumping in and out. Stella nuzzled Scully’s neck and whispered, provoking, “You like this? Getting fucked in the arse?”

“Yesss, baby. You feel so good.”

Stella took Scully’s face by the chin and turned her head, sloppily kissing her. Scully tried to kiss back from the awkward angle, wanting to feel Stella’s tongue in her mouth, but then Stella was gone and her asshole was empty. She cried out sharply, desperately missing the pleasurable intrusion.

“Flip over,” Stella said hoarsely. “I want to see you.”

Scully did as she was told, hoping Stella would soon be back inside her. But Stella dragged it out. Scully felt her clit pulse and her asshole clench with incredible want. She let out a shaky breath, telling herself that Stella wouldn’t leave her unattended for too long. The anticipation, however, was wearing on what little patience she could muster. The pillow was adjusted under her at her sacrum, her legs bent with her feet placed on either side of where Stella knelt at her center. Stella eased the cock back in and stilled once they were flush up against each other.

Arousal flooded all of her senses now that she was full of Stella again. But Stella still wasn’t moving. Scully squirmed, wanting, needing friction—stimulation. Stella responded by pinching Scully’s nipples; she rolled them between her fingers, then gave each one a sharp flick. Scully glanced down at the perked tips of her breasts as Stella brought the nipple clamps into view. Scully gasped and licked her dry lips. Stella teased her nipples some more and then applied the clamps. Scully shrieked loudly in pain and pleasure, her back arching off the bed. The pumping, mercifully, resumed. “Look at me, baby.”

Scully met Stella’s eyes—they were sparking with mischief and love. She watched Stella grab her by the knees, pushing them back, driving the cock deeper into her rectum, then Stella spit down onto Scully’s mound and rubbed the wetness on her clit with her thumb. Stella did it more for the erotic effect—Scully was plenty wet for her; she jerked her hips roughly, grunting, and then started to completely fucking lose her mind.

Fingers in her pussy, a thumb on her clit, clamps on her tits, a dick deep in her ass.

Stella flicked the clamps. Scully screamed.

Pump. Spank. Flick. 

Scully was heavily panting now.

“I wish I could come inside you,” said Stella, thrusting.

“Oh yes, baby!”

“Or pull out and paint your breasts with my cum.” Thrust. Flick. Pinch. “I’d run my finger through it,” she said, tracing a digit from her bellybutton to her chest, “and then make you suck it off.” She shoved her fingers into Scully’s mouth who sucked at them hungrily. 

Flick. Pump. Pinch.

Stella’s fingers were back on her pussy and she teased her clit. “I’m gonna. Come. So. Hard,” Scully said through gritted teeth. “Don’t stop, Stella! Oh god, baby, don’t stop!” 

Pumping. Pinching. A hard slap on the ass.

“FUuu-ck!!” Warm liquid gushed out, spraying across Stella’s abdomen. Scully’s body was racked and rigid with the intense climax, followed by a few jolting spasms and more squirting as Stella strummed her pulsing clit, drawing out Scully’s orgasm.

She slid the cock out of her now limp lover, and removed the nipple clamps, leaning over to soothe the abused peaks gently with her tongue. Scully shivered underneath her.

Stella sat back on her heels and looked at her lover. When she could focus her vision again, Scully met Stella’s smiling gaze. 

“You made a mess, love.”

Scully let out a sated chuckle. “No, you and your cock did that.” 


End file.
